Dark Dimensions
by Suki4ever
Summary: This is a big fanfiction with the crossovers of Bastard!, Card Captor Sakura, Dot Hack Sign, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha, Night Walker, Stabber Sorcerer Orphen, Outlaw Star, Ranma, Ruroni Kenshin, Tenchi Muyo, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho & Yugioh!
1. The Opening

I do not own Bastard, Card Captor Sakura, Dot Hack Sign, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha, Night Walker, Stabber Sorcerer Orphen, Outlaw Star, Ranma ½, Ruroni Kenshin, Tenchi Muyo, Trigun, Yu Yu Hashusho, Yugi-oh.

I also don't own, In the End; By: Linkin Park.

Dark Dimensions

The Opening

By: Suki4ever

Opening Theme:

Flashes of a man in black in the shadows and a rock concert with cheering fans.

Theme Song: In the End; By: Linkin Park

Its starts with...

(Everything turns black and white, as the scene fades away slowly.)

One thing

I don't know why

Its doesn't even matter how you try

Keep that in mind

I design this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

(Flashes of fight scenes with random people from the show.)

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down till the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

(The stars of Card Captor Sakura walking through the halls of their school, talking to one another.)

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

But didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

(The stars of Yugioh are at another world battle monsters tournament, battling each other.)

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant me will eventually be a memory of a time when

(The stars of Yu Yu Hakusho yet again on another mission, where they are running from a giant demon.)

I tried so hard

And got so far

In the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

(The stars of Ranma ½ are in town, creating more chaos and property damage. Fighting as they do it.)

One thing,

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

I design this rhyme

To remind myself how

(The stars of Inu Yasha are all searching for shards and arguing with each other again. A few fights on the way.)

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

(The stars of Tenchi Muyo are prosing for a family picture while the girls are fighting over the only guy there.)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me (in the end)

(The stars of Stabber Sorcerer Orphen are yet again on another journey, while hunting down two annoying trolls.)

You kept everything inside and though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

(The stars of Bastard are at a table, drinking ale and having a good time. Then a red hair head hit a guy with white hair over the head.)

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

(Everything slows down as another man in the shadows appears with his cape flowing.)

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all of this

There's only one thing you should know

(People going through glowing tunnels of light.)

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all of this

There's only one thing you should know

(Faces of the stars of the show appears, moving at fast pace.)

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

(Song ends with the title of the show, waving like water. "Dark Dimensions")

oooo

(Now here's the intro to the story)

Swallow in the puddle of darkness...

No light shall pass...

No way out...

Everything will be plague in darkness...

The world...

And...

Including you...

A man of long silver hair jump out of sleep in a start, out of breathe with shock deep blue eyes. Breathing deep to catch his breathe, putting his hands to his face, slowly moving them back, brushing back his hair from his face in the process.

"Such power! I have never experience the likes of it."

Looks up, "Unless..."

Shakes his head, "No, this is a different power. It is more powerful than..."

The day will come...

When I finally awaken...

Then nothing will stand in my way...

Evil laugher

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(I love Linkin Park; I had to put one of theirs songs as a theme for this story. I think I might put another one of theirs songs in my other fan fiction. Shrugs shoulders That's a maybe. Well, see ya.)


	2. Soulless Mystery

I do not own Bastard, Card Captor Sakura, Dot Hack Sign, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha, Night Walker, Stabber Sorcerer Orphen, Outlaw Star, Ranma ½, Ruroni Kenshin, Tenchi Muyo, Trigun, Yu Yu Hashusho, Yugi-oh.

Dark Dimensions

Soulless Mystery

By: Suki4ever

"Oh, no! I am going to be late!" Said a teenage girl with long red hair in Japanese pigtails and green eyes, riding a red bike.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" She said while weaving through bystanders on the sidewalk.

Turning to the left, "Excuse me, Sir."

Turning to the right, "Pardon me, Ma'am."

When it was clear she peddle faster. She shook her head, "I can't believe I over slept again. Even the alarm clock did not help much."

She swing her head back, "Oh man, I am hopeless."

"Hey kid watch where you going!" Said a man in a business suit who jumps out the way, before she could hit him.

She turn her head back, "Sorry, Sir."

All she heard as she was three houses away, "Kids those days..." He said in mumble.

She sigh, "That was close. I better be careful next time."

Rounding a corner, a school the size of a city block, loom ahead "I am finally near. But did the bell ring? Am I late?"

She peddle fast to reach the gates. "I hope not."

She made a sharp turn through the gates. She grinds her bike as she passes the gates. Ride over to the bike stand then quickly chain her bike in place. She run for the school entrance and saw the head master. "Good morning, Mr. Wang." She said as she run passes him.

"Good Morning, Ms. Kinomoto. I see you made it few seconds before the bell again. You better hurry before you are late for class. You only have twenty seconds left."

"Thanks Mr. Wang. Good day." Running through halls then reaches class before the bell ring.

"Yes! Made it before the bell could ring!"

"Yes Ms. Kinomoto, save by the bell again." Said her teacher.

She blushes, "Sorry Mr. Yuan, for the out burst."

"That's okay Ms. Kinomoto. Just go prepare for your class work."

She quickly takes out her notebook and pen. Her childhood friend Tomoyo leans over her seat to her, "Close call Sakura, you almost didn't make it."

"I know Tomoyo, I over slept again."

"Let me guess, it was Kero or another nightmare?" Said Tomoyo, while wrapping her long black hair around her index finger.

"Another nightmare."

"What does this all mean?"

"I don't know. Kero and Yue have been sensing something strange for a while, but don't know what it is."

"Do you think it's another test of Crow Reed?"

"No, if it was I would have known."

"Man, this is hard!"

"I know."

"Okay everyone I want all your attention toward the front."

Sakura and Tomoyo look up from their talk to Mr. Yuan.

"Today we have a new student that just transfers from France. I want you all to welcome Ms. Aimée Vincent."

Walk in a slim teen girl with blue eyes and light orange hair braid back in a long ponytail, wearing a school uniform. Stop beside Mr. Yuan and face him and the class. "Thank you Mr. Yuan it is an honor to be here." She said in Japanese with a slight French accent.

"Yes, it is an honor to have you here with us, Ms. Vincent."

He looks around the room for an empty seat for her, "Alright Ms. Vincent how about you sit next to Ms. Kinomoto over there."

He points over where Sakura was sitting, "But I must warn you, you might get her disease for being late everyday."

Everyone in the class start to laugh, including Tomoyo.

"That's not true, Mr. Yuan." Said Sakura.

"You are right. But everyday you come few second before the bell."

Sakura just cross her arms, in annoyance.

"Don't worry Mr. Yuan, I am an early raiser." Said Aimée.

"Okay, Ms. Vincent, you may be seated."

She bow and walk over to her seat. Slide in her seat and takes out her notebook and pen. Sakura look over to the new student in fascination. France the city of love, I always wanted to go there. Away from this place and travel to another place. To see the world.

"You want to know about France, non?"

Sakura just realize she been caught staring, "Sorry for staring."

"That's okay. I don't really mind."

"Oh, my name Sakura."

"Please to meet you Sakura."

"So, Sakura are you going introduce me." Said Tomoyo.

"Sorry. This is my friend Tomoyo."

"It is nice to meet you too, Tomoyo." Said Aimée calmly.

"Must be fantastic place to live." Said Sakura.

"It is." Stated Aimée.

"Hey you two how about we discuss this during lunch. If we don't get this work done we are in big trouble." Said Tomoyo.

Sakura perk up, "Oh, yeah! I almost forget."

"Fine by me." Said Aimée.

All three went back to their assignment.

oooo

A young boy with brown hair and hazel eyes; was leaning against the wall of the cafeteria. He has his arms cross and his eyes slightly close. Other students walk passes him, while others talk close by. He open his eyes then looks up and then his eyes widen as a flash of images went through head then quickly disappears. He braces his hand against his head in delusion. He leans off the wall and head through the cafeteria in a rush.

At the same time Sakura, Tomoyo and Aimée were coming in the cafeteria entrance. Sakura turn to her right and saw him rushing for the exit on the other side.

"Hey Lei! Where you going?"

By hearing Sakura's voice, he turns around.

"Over here!" Said Sakura, while waving her arms in the air.

Lei look over where Sakura was at. He brings himself into focus, in mind and body, before going straight for Sakura and the gang.

"What's up, Sakura."

Turns to Tomoyo, "And you too, Tomoyo."

"Nothing much and you?"

Lei tense, but quickly dismiss it before Sakura and Tomoyo could notice. Aimée narrows her eyes, for she saw him tense in that second. She wonders what he is not telling his friends.

"Same here." Said Lei as he shrugs.

Aimée made a small noise at the statement. Sakura turn to Aimée with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Exclamation Sakura.

Sakura turns to Lei, "Lei this is Aimée Vincent." Turns to Aimée, "Aimée this is Lei Shoran."

"Hi." They both said to each other.

"Hey since everyone is now introduce. Let's go found a table to eat and listen to Aimée talk about France her home country." Said Tomoyo.

Lei raise an eyebrow to Sakura, "France?"

"Yea, Aimée is from France,"

"Hey I see an Empty table over to the exit." Said Tomoyo.

They all walk over the table and all took a seat. Lei and Sakura sat next to each other on the right side, while Madison and Aimée sat on the other side of the table.

Sakura turn to Aimée and ask, "So why did you decided to come to Japan?"

Aimée put her hand to her chin in thought, "Well I do love to travel and I heard so much about Japan. So now I am here."

Sakura clap her hands together excitement, "Traveling! Oh I just love to see the world."

"Me too. I heard Europe is great at this time of year." Said Tomoyo.

Lei fold his arms, "It's not like traveling is such a big deal. After a while it lost its excitement."

Sakura look over to Lei, "What do you mean by that. Just because you travel around all your life, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us. So now you have lost all the excitement."

"You can say that."

"So Aimée is France the same as Japan?" Said Tomoyo, ignoring Sakura and Lei.

Aimée twist her light orange hair in thought, "I am not sure, I only been here for a week."

"Oh I see."

"Well in France, there are lots of mall shops, I would go shopping everyday. The opera houses are the best."

"You are in to opera."

"Oui, I mean yes. Everyone in France loves opera; the music and the acting are so marvelous."

"Well since you put it that way, maybe I will see an opera someday."

"You should."

"Should what? What are you two talking about?" Said Sakura when she finishes talking with Lei.

"Well we were talking about France, while you two argue." Said Tomoyo.

"Nothing much."

"I see."

Aimée went in her bag and took out a picture, "There is one thing to tell you, I have an aunt who is a famous fashion designer and this is one of her designs with a few put-ins of my own."

"Wow this is great Aimée. I just love the style. This is better than my designs." Said Tomoyo.

"You are a designer?" Question Aimée.

"That's right; my girl Tomoyo is the best." Said Sakura.

"Maybe I can see your designs someday, Tomoyo." Said Aimée.

"Sure, any time. I bring some tomorrow."

"Great!"

"So who is your aunt?" Ask Sakura.

"She is..."

Before she could said anything the bell ring. "We better get to class."

oooo

Meanwhile, a hacker has been hacking into the computer system game of the World. The hacker was so brilliant that the system did not detect any illegal activity. Easily by stating the program codes, enters the main computer and start down loading info of the World. The hacker grins through his mask. "So this is all the info I need, that will be required."

He input some codes so no one could track back to him. He read some of the info while it downloads. "Not much interesting facts here. No reasons to nick into the system. Man, my employer is not going to be happy."

With that the hacker finishes up, taking up the download files. As the hacker leaves its secret room, the computer turns on, blinking once, before turning completely black.

oooo

After school, Lei, Sakura, Aimée, and Madison said their goodbyes. Lei agree to walk Sakura home. On the way Lei been thinking if he should tell her what happen over the weekend. He looks over to her. She is the keeper of the Crow Cards she has a right to know. But still it his duty to protect her at all cost. He sighs, what should he do.

"What is wrong, Lei? You have been acting strange today."

Lei came out of his thoughts, "Something wrong with me? Nothing is wrong."

"Lei I know you are keeping something from me. Spill it out already."

Lei sigh, for he has made up his mind in that minute. He turns to face Sakura, "Okay, I tell you what you need to know what happen to me, over the weekend..."

Flashback

"I left the house late that afternoon, because I was bored, even training would not help. So I decide to take a walk. As I was walking I was thinking about everything in my life. I was thinking about the past when I, you, Madison and Meilin was ten, chasing crow cards and to prove ourselves that we are worthy. Plus I was thinking of how we meet and our relationship. Hm I am going off the subject am I? Well I walked for minute after minute until I reach the old playground we once used to play and battle for the crow cards.

"But as I near the park I heard a commotion, I went to go look. All I saw were a couple (a young man with wild green hair and a young woman with light brown hair) kissing passionately, to make your worst enemy pass out. So I left I was four steps away I felt an intense power, evil power. I headed back, only to see the man's hand in the woman's chest while still kissing her. This would be fine to ignore because it's none of my business, but he was literately planting his hand in her chest like it was transparent. So I took out my sword and element board then transforms into my fighting clothing, but I was thinking as I did this why have she not scream, what have he done?

"When I finish, I rush in. I confront him, 'Hey you over! Let the woman go now!' I said. He did not let go, instead he ignore me. I was annoyed by this, so I said some threats and attack him when that did not work. He evade my move so fast, I have not the chance to see him move. I sidestepped to the side in surprise and shock. He looks up from his kissing and smiles at me. I was anger by him, trying tick me off. But I have to omitted it was working.

"I decide that speed was not going to help me in this case or maybe not. I said to myself. I took out my sword and element board then devised a plan. If footwork is not going to help me then the speed of magic will. I look over to the demon with the woman, 'If you not going to do what I said. Then I have to take her by force.' I hold up my sword and board and call out, 'Wind!' A big blast of wind burst from the board and sword hitting the man on target at the side. I was about to ready to catch the woman when he fall. But when the assault finish, he was still standing untouched. Shock and on guard, I prepare for another spell.

"Was still a little shaken of how fast and strong he is. But I will not give up. He looks at me, laughing. 'You may be laughing now. But when I am done with you. You be choking on your damn laughter. I may have underestimated you, but I will not again.' With that I merge the element board and the sword becoming one then rush at him with my now advance magical sword. He evade like I knew he would and I counter it with an earth slash. Within I have him on the ropes, him backing and me advancing.

"For a second I thought I was winning, when my luck has change. I don't know how he did it, but he did. That when I taste the true evil he was. For I have never felt so weak like I have that moment. Right then I wished that you were right there with me. My blood went cold as the chill took over me. I call out your name as the darkness over came me. I thought I was going to die. '_Sakura!'_

"You see, as I was slashing away to weaken him. The hand that was in the woman chest garb hold of something from within. The other that he uses to support her, he points it toward me, smiling in an evil way. I did a high jump so I could do my ultimate move Sky Dragon Descend, but as I reach my point I fall back down to deliver the final bout. But as I descend, he gives out an evil laugh and releases the woman but as he did that, the hand that was in her chest came out of her with a glowing sphere.

"Everything went into slow movement, the woman slowly falling to the ground, the evil menace looking at the sphere slowly turning to me and I slowly falling to give him the finally strike of the Sky Dragon Descend. Inching close seems like eternity, the wind softly blowing through my hair and clothes as time stood still. With an evil grin on his face looking straight at me with his left hand holding the glow sphere while other hand rise toward me. Showing off his white incisors as time resume to normal speed. I yell as I was two feet from him. Like I said before I thought I was going win then, but luck was not in my favor in that movement.

"Coming down with the thought of victory, not to realize that his free hand glow slightly as his mouth move in a mute whisper. 'I am going to defect you!' I said out loud. He just laughs and a huge beam came from his hand, I had no time to react as it hit me hard. I was throwing across the playground in a heap.

"The impact brought numbness all over my body. My mind was on the blink of chaos. Million of questions form in my head. How this happen? What is he? How he has so much power? What is he going to do ... or to me?

"I heard his footsteps walking slowly to my direction. I turn my eyes to his way. He still wore that crazy damn grin, I wanted right there to kick that grin from his face. Still my body would not operate on command. My gaze slip to the glowing sphere in his left hand, I look really hard at it. The sphere was the color of gold but now it glow almost a dark blue shade. I look back at in shock and anger. One of my questions was answer then, the sphere gives him a big extra power boost. I quickly look away and my gaze went on the fallen girl. How could a person like her possess such power, I was so confuse. Everything did not make sense to me.

"He stop in front of me, glance at me with malice. He spoke for the very first time in our encounter and I must tell you again I have never felt evil until I meet this stranger. 'You have a powerful soul sphere. It will be good in my collection." He laughs at his words. Good god I said to myself. So that what that sphere he took from that girl's body, and he is going to do the same to me. Again I try to make my body move, but it won't obey.

"He grin at me wicked, 'The reason you can't move is by me. I stop the part of the brain that makes you move and speaks. So I am afraid there is no hope for you. Soon your soul sphere will be mine's.'

"He lift his free hand over me, he whisper some words. A dark aura encase around his hand, fear became to grip me, I begun to struggle hard, mentally and physically against his influence. Then everything went black, it's like I was knocked out, I heard nothing, saw nothing, feel nothing. Everything became so numb. A heartbeat pass, then the pain over took me. I scream in torment. It felt like a million swords was going through me. I jerk up from the pain within me. Realize that my body can move again by this function. But the more I move, the more pain I feel. 'You may have broken through my hold beam, but you will not escape. The more you struggle, the more powerful it is.' He said.

"'That when I taste the true evil that he was. For I have never felt so weak, like I have in that movement. Right then I wishes that you were right there with me. I call out your name as the darkness over came me. I thought I was going to die. Sakura!'"

oo

"Oh, Lei. No wonder I felt a dark chill over the weekend. It was from you." Cry Sakura, interrupting Lei from his tale.

Lei stop in his tracks, he turn to look at her, "Sakura?"

"I don't know what was happening but I knew something was not right. Man, I wish I did not leave town to go to the country."

"Sakura, you worry too much. I am here and living. I am tougher than you think."

"So how did you escape, Lei?"

"I was going to tell you when you interrupted me."

"Please go on."

oo

"I lay there in absolutely pain. I can fell something being pull from my body. With all my strength I try to stop it. But the pain grows so intense. I scream in anguish and torture. I can taste blood in my mouth. My body was getting weak; if I did not do anything soon...I would soon die. Through my tears of pain, I saw a beam of light in my chest. _No!_ His evil laugher echoes, 'Soon I will have in my position your soul sphere. Then you will be nothing but a lifeless corpse!'

"He let out more force in his attack. My body starts in violent seizures. 'Stop being so stubborn. You can't stop me. Give in to your fate!'

"'I will not!' I scream through the pain and blood shoot out my throat. I will not giving up I said to myself. I will not lose without a fight, I thought of you as I said this. I can not die, leaving you alone. So I struck back.

"He groans in frustration, 'You will pay for your insolence, I will make this your final time your worst nightmare!'

"True to his word, he increases the pressure around my body ten folds. My body jolts violently, leaping off the ground. My mouth open to scream, but nothing came out. My body was in too much pain to give off that function. I could not see nor hear. Only my sense of touch remains. I hope it would go too, so I could survive this. But I was not that lucky. With each passing moment I give in to the torture, no hope. I could not think any more, I could not see your face no more. Every thing was focus on one thing...the pain.

"Being suck into the darkness that will be my grave. Then thoughts cease to exist. Until the pain was gone and everything burst from me. I thought I was at death's door. But I was mistaken. All my senses return slowly. I could hear a conversation being taken place. I could not hear it clearly; my hearing has not returned completely. The darkness before my eyes disappears slowly to reveal two figures in the distance. I could not make them out that good cause my eye sight was blurry. But I know the one that was close to me was the demon. The other one I was not sure if he or she was friend or foe.

"Right before my eyes, they fought each other. That answer my question I said to myself. I hope the new fighter kick his ass. Like granting my wish, the newbie did some thing and the demon landed hard into the ground. My eyesight clear more and I saw the newbie was a woman. I can't see her that well but she is definite a woman. She waves her index finger to like saying 'you are not going no where'. I smile to myself, she don't play.

"He got up slow, wiping the blood from his lips. So I saw through from my eyes. He pulls out the sphere from his jacket and said some thing, to the girl. A beam of light blasts toward the girl, she easily dodging in a flash. She's laughs and yells something at him. His face turns red with anger and starting blasting at her. Everything went like the matrix. She jumps up in the air while he charges his attacks toward her current position. She twists around the air to avoid the blasts. She than reach into her flowing vest and took out a hundred spheres. They glow around her in silver, she lift her hands up, the spheres glow brighter. She said some words, then point toward the guy. Time resume back to normal as the spheres charge toward their target. There was a huge explosion. When everything was clear, the guy was kneeling in bitter sweet pain.

"By that time, my eye sight was almost back to normal. The woman who was wearing a teal wrap like hat cover what seem like blond hair. Her outfit white vest like shirt, with front parts that cross at her chest flowing at her sides, dark blue pants with gold dragons at the sides, and blue Japanese slippers. She was slowing advancing toward him, hands glowing in an orange light. 'Now it is time for you to face your crimes. I have you corner, there is nowhere for you to go. I have lock off the perimeter around us.' She in a hard voice.

"The guy laughs out in malice, 'Oh that is rich, you close off the perimeter. How many times are you going to pull the same stupid stunt? You know I can break it easily.'

"The woman only about five feet from him, 'That may be true but I have improve from our last meeting. There is no way for you to escape this time.'

"He grins, 'We shall see.' He got up slowly, turns around facing the opposite direction. Lifting his arms in the air, hands lay flat, the orange sphere flow above them. Whispering something to his self, the sphere turns a crimson color. Slowly going into a crouching position, left leg behind and his right leg in front. His hands going to the side with the crimson sphere between them. Looking straight, his whole body began to power up in a red aura. When he reach his peak he out stretch his hands in front of him, yelling, 'Dispel!'

"The sphere in his hands was ejected, shooting into an invincible force field. A huge explosion was erupted from contact. When the dust was clear, the field was untouched.

"The woman laugh out loud at the guy's failure, 'I told you I have improved it, but oh no you have to play mister high and mighty. Get it in your thick skull, you have been beaten.'

"He turns around his yellow eyes shine brightly with hatred. 'You may have got me on this but there are other ways to cheat you.'

"'Like what?' She said prettily.

"'Like this.' Snip his fingers and the woman that was in unconsciousness from before came up behind the woman and have her in an arm lock from behind.

"'What you think you are doing?' The girl said, trying to get the soulless girl off from her.

"'This.' He said, going into a crouch position and fire another sphere blast, this time at her. All I saw in that intend the shock on her face, before there was explosion.

"When the smoke clear, the girl and the woman was not there. But instead she was next to me with the soulless woman in her arms.

"'Damn it, he got me!' The girl yelled.

"As she said that I look up from where she was looking, to see that the guy was gone.

"'Like I said before you can never get me.' He said in laugher that echoes into the distance.

"After that the distance sounds of the police, could be heard. The woman near me then took out the same soul sphere that the lunatic had. Placing it back into the woman.

"'She will be back to normal when the cops get here and so your body.' She said as she got up.

"'Well, this is where we part ways. Goodnight.' With that she hops away in the trees. While I handle the police, when they arrive."

oo

"Well, that's the story." Stated Lei.

"Lei…" Whisper Sakura.

Lei took Sakura in his arms. "Don't worry Sakura. I can never die that easy. Not as long as I have you by me side."

"Lei…"

"Let's go home."

With that the two love birds walk home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(This is where we end this story for now. Oh, sorry for calling Lee as Lei. Mistake. Plus I am lazy to refix it. Sorry again. See ya.)


End file.
